facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sal Maroni (Nolanverse)
'''Sal Maroni '''is the tertiary antagonist of ''The Dark Knight ''and an Italian mafia boss. He was potrayed by Eric Roberts. History Robberies Sal Maroni later recieved a call from the Manager of the Gotham National Bank regarding a robbery by at least 3 clown-masked armed criminals before the latter went off to deal with him himself. Maroni took cover Carmine Falcone's mob. He recieved help from a Chinese mob accountant named Lau , who hid their money in Hong Kong to protect it from Joker and the GCPD. Maroni went on trial by Harvey Dent. Though there wasn't enough evidence to imprison Maroni and the mobster was released. Later, he discussed the matter of Harvey Dent and recent robberies of their Banks by Joker. Joker himself appeared at their business meeting and offered he'll kill Batman for half of their money, but the mob bosses refused. Joker's Introduction After Joker introduced himself to the mobsters, Maroni sent an ex-cop private investigator named Hamlin to uncover Joker's identity and discover where he lives. A few weeks later, Hamlin returned to Maroni who was in a restaurant and then asked if Joker existed because he couldn't find anything about him. He then laughed maddly and died in laughter. Maroni discovered that his corpse had traces of a plant somewhere in Asia. Later, Maroni and The Chechen agreed to hire Joker. Soon after, they were soon taken to Court with many other criminals at once. Interrogated by Batman After being bailed out, Sal went to a club where his henchmen fought Batman. Although Batman interrogated him and threatened to drop him off a building on bia fire escape landing if he didn't talk. Maroni mocked Batman by saying the fall wouldn't kill him, Batman then dropped him off the building which caused him to break both of his legs. Batman then came down to further question him but he refused to snitch on Joker because he showed that Batman is just a man unwilling to kill another. With this knowledge, Maroni claimed his afraid of the true monster; Joker. Confronted by Two-Face and Death After Joker was captured, both Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent were sold to Maroni who tied them up in different buildings with Bombs next to them, ready to go off in a certain amount of time. Batman saved Dent but Rachel died and Two-Face was born. While in his Car, Maroni was then confronted by Two-Face who interrogated him on which cop betrayed Rachel Dawes. Maroni informed him that it was Anna Rameriez. Two-Face flipped his coin to found out Sal's fate, which landed on the good side, allowing Dent to spare his life. Sal was pleased but Two-Face then flipped his coin for the driver, which landed on the scarred side. Two-Face then put his belt on and used his handgun to murder the Driver, causing the vehicle to swerve in a small obstruction, violently flipping sideways and coming to a stop upside down. Since Maroni didn't have his belt on, he was killed alongside his Driver, but Two-Face survived and continued with his spree. Personality Abilities Quotes *"From one profession to another, if you're trying to scare somebody, pick a better spot. From this height, the fall wouldn't kill me." *"I thought the D.A. just played golf with the Mayor, things like that." *"Look, the Joker killed you're woman." *"But you said..." *"Who?" Category:Batman Nolanverse Characters